


Dream Life

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 14 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Dean feels like he's forgetting something.





	Dream Life

The Impala purrs as Dean presses the accelerator, sending contentment through him. He glances over to where John is staring at him expectantly; he's asked a question and -- 

"I was just thinking. About things."

It was something important, but now it's gone, teleported out of his head, like -- 

"Am I boring you?"

"No, sir."

"So what do you think I should get your mother for our anniversary? I don't want a repeat of last year; for a few minutes there I thought I'd be sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah. No." He should remember this, shouldn't he? "What does Sam suggest?"

"He said that rubies were the traditional gift for the fortieth wedding anniversary. You think maybe I should get her earrings?"

Dean can't understand the loathing that rises from just hearing the word.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, I -- I just have this weird feeling like I'm forgetting something. Something really important."

"Like you forgot to lock the shop up when you left?"

"No. Bigger. End-of-the-world big."

John snorts. "That kind of thing doesn't happen to people like us, Dean, go back to sleep."

He stares up at Daddy from his big-boy bed.

"Something bad was happening."

"It's just a nightmare, Dean. I already looked under the bed and in the closet. There's nothing there. No monsters."

"He's not under the bed, he's here. Inside me. And if I can't make him stop, he's going to -- "

"Dean, there's nothing bad inside you," Mommy says from the doorway. "You had a nightmare." She kisses his forehead. "Angels -- "

"Angels. Michael!" Horror washes over him as he remembers what he's seen every time he manages to kick to the surface, to see through his stolen eyes. "I have to stop him, before he can -- "

"Dean, you're scaring me!" Two-year old Sammy is watching him from the doorway, wide-eyed. "Please don't yell!" He toddles into the room, throws chubby arms around Dean's waist, snuffles against his shirt like he used to when Dad would leave him alone to hunt the things that killed Mom, that burned her up on the ceiling.

"None of this is real -- "

"I know, I know, you don't believe how lucky you were to marry someone like me," Lisa teases batting her eyes until he has to laugh. "And now you're going to be a dad in the biological sense, too, and Ben is going to be a big brother, and I'm hoping for a girl this time, just to change things up." She grins up at him, then pulls his head down into a kiss, and there's something nagging at the back of his mind, something he's forgotten, something _apocalyptic_ , but it vanishes, taking with it the sound of flapping wings.

**Author's Note:**

> It airs in 16 minutes, but I won't get to see it tomorrow. Here's some rampant speculation.


End file.
